


hey baby, baby

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, her last name still isnt kwan i s2g, here's the lighter version of that same prompt lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “You’re drunk.”“I bought you a ring.”or: trini's drunk again.  kim's still trying her best





	hey baby, baby

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. things you said when you were drunk
> 
> aka the lighter take on the prompt lmao
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

"We should totally get married."

Kim freezes, drops the pan she was scrubbing with a bang. "What?" she calls back, disbelieving. From the kitchen, she can just barely see the top of Trini's head, her hair a mess and hanging down over the arm of the couch. Her drinking game with Zack had gotten a little competitive, despite their mutual assurances that it was just a friendly game; Zack had left fifteen minutes ago, supported between Jason and Tommy and still mumbling that he could totally drink Trini under the table.

Considering Trini managed to make it to the couch on her own and that fact that she's still managing complete—if startling—sentences, Kim would have to say that she won.

"WE SHOULD GET MARRIED," Trini yells back, her hands coming up to cup her mouth.

"Oh my god," Kim snorts, rinsing the dish soap off of her hands before walking into the living. She snags a dishtowel on her way, leans against the doorway and nervously dries them. "I could hear you," she says to clarify. "That just seems like a pretty big statement."

Trini rolls onto her stomach, props her head up with her arms. "That's because what I feel for you is pretty big," she says plainly.

"You're drunk."

"I bought you a ring."

Oh. "Oh." So this wasn't some heat of the moment thing; this was Trini, too anxious to say it sober. She'd probably had the ring for—

"I got it a few months ago, but I kept—uh. Wimping out isn't the right word," she huffs, "but I kept wimping out right before I'd ask." Trini frowns for a second, tears gathering and then she says in awe and confusion—"I just? Love you so much?"

Jesus—Kim is so in love. So head over heels, stupidly in love with this woman. "You punk," she mutters, tossing the dishtowel over the back of one of the dining chairs off to her right before she comes forward, kneels in front of Trini. "I got you a ring too," she says, reaching out to cradle Trini's face.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I thought I might actually beat you to it."

"Kimmy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm a little too drunk to go get your ring right now. I hid it really, really well."

"Okay."

"Can we raincheck trying to outpropose each other until I'm sober?"

"Of course."

 

 

 


End file.
